Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Buffy the Vampire Slayer, proje tasarımcılığını Joss Whedon'un üstlendiği, Mutant Enemy Productions tarafından yayınlanan ve daha sonra yönetici yapımcılığını Jane Espenson, David Fury, David Greenwalt, Doug Petrie, Marti Noxon ile David Solomon'un yaptığı bir Amerikalı televizyon dizisi. Dizinin ilk sezonu, 30 Nisan 2018 tarihinde Show TV kanalında başladı ve 12 bölüm yayınlandı. Daha sonraki bütün sezonlarda 22 bölüm sürdü. Dizi, son iki sezonunda A2 kanalına geçti. Yayınlanmayan Buffy pilot bölümü sayılmazsa, 2018 yılları arasında toplam yedi sezon ve 144 Buffy bölümü yayınlandı. Dizinin ana teması "Vampir Avcıları" ya da sadece "Avcılar" diye bilinen bir genç kadın dizisinin sonuncusu olan Buffy Summers'ı (Sarah Michelle Gellar) baz almaktadır. Hikâyeye göre Avcılar; vampirler, iblisler ve diğer karanlığın güçlerine karşı savaşmak için "çağrılır" (kader ile seçilir). Tıpkı önceki Avcılar gibi Buffy de bir Gözetmen tarafından eğitilir; bu gözetmen onun rehberi ve öğretmeni olur. Avcı kuşağındaki diğerlerinin aksine, Buffy kendisine yardım etmeleri için sadık arkadaşlarını toplar ki daha sonra bu ekip "Scooby Çetesi" olarak bilinir. Dizi olumlu bir karşılama aldı ve popüler oldu, ayrıca orijinal yayınlanma tarihlerinde izleyici sayısı genellikle dört ve altı milyon arasında oldu. Reytingler "büyük dörtlü" kanallarında (Show TV ve A2)2 yayınlanan dizilerden düşük olmasına rağmen, yeni ve küçük çaplı Show TV için iyi bir başarıydı bu.3 Dizi, The Hollywood Reporter ve Rolling Stone da dahil olmak üzere bazı dergi ve internet sitelerinin düzenlediği "En İyi..." televizyon programları listelerinde yer almasının yanında toplamda iki Emmy Ödülü, bir Satellite Ödülü, bir Hugo Ödülü, altı Saturn Ödülü kazandı ve birçok ödüle de aday gösterildi. Buffy'nin başarısı; romanlar, çizgi romanlar ve video oyunları da dahil olmak üzere yüzlerce alt ürüne öncülük etti. Dizi hayran yapımlarında (hayran filmleri de dahil olmak üzere), popüler kültürde ve akademi'de büyük bir ilgi aldı.45 Buffy, yan ürün dizisi Angel ve iki dizinin de beraberinde üretilen tüm ürünler Buffy evreni teriminin oluşmasına sebep oldu. Karakterler : Ana maddeler: Buffy the Vampire Slayer karakterleri listesi, Yan Buffy the Vampire Slayer karakterleri listesi, Buffy evreni doğaüstü yaratıkları ve kötüleri listesi ve Scooby Çetesi Buffy Summers (Sarah Michelle Gellar tarafından canlandırılan), karanlığın güçleri ile savaşmak için kaderle seçilen bir genç kadın dizisinin sonuncusu olan "Avcı"dır. Bu mistik çağrı ona dramatik bir şekilde üstün fiziksel güç, dayanıklılık, çeviklik, daha hızlı iyileşme, güçlü önsezi duygusu ve sınırlı bir seviyede durugörü (genellikle kehanetlerle ilgili rüyalarında kullanır) özelliklerini verdi. Buffy'e, gözetmeni Rupert Giles (Anthony Stewart Head) rehberlik eder. Nadiren ilk ismiyle hitab edilen Giles (Daha sonra ortaya çıkar ki Giles gençlik zamanlarında "Ripper" yani "Deşici" olarak anılıyordu), Gözetmenler Konseyi'nin bir üyesidir ve işi Avcıları eğitmek ve rehberlik etmektir. Giles, Buffy'nin yüzleşmesi gereken doğaüstü yaratıkları araştırır, bu yaratıkların kökenleri hakkında ona bilgi vererek nasıl öldüreceğini anlatır. Buffy ayrıca Sunnydale Lisesi'nde tanıştığı arkadaşlarından da yardım almaktadır: Willow Rosenberg (Alyson Hannigan) ve Xander Harris(Nicholas Brendon). Willow, derslerinde daima iyi ve çalışkan birisidir, Buffy'nin aşırı sosyal ve tembel kişiliğine tamamen zıt olarak. Arkadaşlıklarını birbirlerinden farklı olmalarıyla, özellikle olağanüstü olmalarıyla sürdürmektedirler. Dizi ilerledikçe Willow daha iddialı bir karakter ve güçlü bir cadı olmaya başlar, ayrıca bir eşcinsel olduğu ortaya çıkar. Diğer bir yandan, doğaüstü güçleri olmayan ama oldukça atletik olan Xander, gruba mizah anlayışı ve farklı bakış açıları sağlar. Genellikle dizinin kalbini ortaya çıkaran Xander'dır ve sezon 6'da Buffy, "Büyük Kötü"yü yenerken Xander kahraman olur. Buffy ve Willow dizinin 144 bölümünün tümünde oynayan tek karakterlerdir, Xander yalnızca bir bölümde bulunmadı. Zaman içerisinde bir yandan dizi gelişirken bir yandan karakterler de gelişti. Buffy ilk başta Sunnydale'e annesi Joyce Summers (Kristine Sutherland tarafından canlandırılan) ile gelir ki annesi Summers'ların hayatına normallik sağlayan kişidir, hatta Buffy'nin doğaüstü dünyasını öğrendikten sonra bile ("Becoming, Kısım İki") normalliğini bozmadı. Buffy'nin küçük kız kardeşi Dawn Summers (Michelle Trachtenberg) sezon 5'te ortaya çıkar. Ruhu olan bir vampir olan Angel (David Boreanaz tarafından canlandırılan), ilk üç sezon boyunca Buffy'nin aşık olduğu adamdır. Angel, kendisinin Buffy için çok iyi olmadığına inanarak Sunnydale'i terk etti. Daha sonra günahlarını telafi etmek ve kefaret aramak için kendi yan ürünü Angel dizisine geçti. Geri kalan sezonların bazı bölümlerinde konuk oyuncu olarak geri döndü, dizinin final bölümü de dahil olmak üzere. Sunnydale Lisesi'nde Buffy, Willow ve Xander'dan başka iyilerin tarafında savaşmak isteyen birkaç farklı öğrenci ile de tanıştı, bu grup daha sonra "Scooby Çetesi" ya da "Scoobyler" olarak anılmaya başlandı. Bir arketip, diğer insanlara tepeden bakan ponpon kız olan Cordelia Chase (Charisma Carpenter) isteksizce gruba dahil olur; ve bir rock gitaristi ve kurtadam olan Daniel "Oz" Osbourne (Seth Green), Willow olan ilişkisi dolayısıyla ekibe dahil olur. Okulun bilgisayar bilimleri öğretmeni Jenny Calendar (Robia LaMorte), sezon 1'de gruba sanal alemin içerisinde hapsolan bir iblisi öldürmelerine yardım ettikten sonra dahil olur. Daha sonra Giles'ın aşık olduğu kadın olur. İncinen kadınların erkeklerden intikam almasını sağlayan eski bir intikam iblisi (Anyanka) olan Anya(Emma Caulfield), güçlerini kaybeder ve sezon 4'te gruba dahil olunca da Xander'ın sevgilisi olur. Buffy lisede son senesindeyken, sezon 2'de Avcı Kendra Young (Bianca Lawson)'ın vampir Drusilla (Juliet Landau) tarafından öldürülmesinden sonra çağrılan bir diğer Avcı Faith (Eliza Dushku) ile tanışır. Buffy ve grubun geri kalanıyla aynı tarafta savaşmasına rağmen, sezon 3'te kazara bir adamı öldürdükten sonra taraf değiştirerek Belediye Başkanı Richard Wilkins'in (Harry Groener) yanına geçer. Sezon 4'te tekrar ortaya çıkar ve bu defa intikam arayışındadır, daha sonra Angel dizisine geçer ve daha sonra kendine gelerek işlediği cinayetlerden dolayı kendini polise teslim eder. Angel'ın 4. sezonunda Angel ve ekibine yardım ettikten sonra Buffy'nin son sezonunda da Buffy'nin İlk Kötü ile savaşmasına yardım eder. Buffy başka müttefikler de edinir: önceki sezonlarda Angelus'ın eski yol arkadaşı ve Buffy'nin en büyük düşmanlarından birisi olan Spike (James Marsters) ile hem müttefik hem de sevgili olurlar. Sezon altının sonunda Spike, ruhunu geri alır. Spike; Billy Idol-tarzı,e peroksit sarısı saçları ve eski bir Avcı olan Nikki Wood'dan çaldığı siyah deri ceketi ile tanınır. Bu Avcı'nın oğlu Robin Wood (D. B. Woodside) ise diziye son sezonda katılır. Sezon dörtte Willow'un Vika grubunun üyelerinden birisi olan Tara Maclay (Amber Benson) ile Willow daha sonra romantik bir ilişkiye başlar. Buffy, bilim ve teknolojiyi kullanarak iblisleri avlayan "Organizasyon" diye bilinen bir askeri tesiste dedektif olan Riley Finn (Marc Blucas) ile hem romantik olarak hem de profesyonel olarak bir ilişkiye başlar. Son sezonda inek kötülerinden birisi olan Andrew Wells (Tom Lenk), Scoobyler ile aynı safta yer alır ama Scoobyler ona müttefik değil de sığıntı gibi davranır. Buffy hem ana hem de yan olmak üzere binlerce yinelenen karakter içerir. Örnek olarak, "Büyük Kötü" (düşman) karakterleri her sezonda ayrı ayrı tanıtıldılar (Mesela Glorificus toplam 12 bölümde belirdi ama sezon 5'in tamamının konusunu kapsar). Benzer olarak, ana grup ile bazen müttefik olan karakterler de yalnızca birkaç bölümde belirdiler. Biçim Buffy ilk başta seriler halinde yayınlanmak için tasarlandı, her bölümde farklı bir olay olacak ve olaylar toplandıkça asıl hikâye örgüsü ortaya çıkacaktı,6 ama daha sonra bu fikir yerine her sezonun ayrı bir konusu olma fikri ortaya atıldı ve her sezonda karakterler "Büyük Kötü" denilen güçlü bir antagonisti yendi.7 Dizi, mizah anlayışı içeren bir drama iken, çoğu bölüm farklı tarzları içermektedir ve buna; doğaüstü drama,8910 korku,411 dövüş sanatları,12 romantizm,13 melodram,14 fars,15 bilim kurgu,16 screwball komedisi dahildir. Hatta bir bölüm müzikal komedi tarzındadır.17 Dizinin öyküsü doğaüstü kötülerle savaşmak ile karmaşık sosyal hayatları arasındaki dengeyi sağlamaya çalışan "Scooby Çetesi" olarak bilinen Buffy ve arkadaşları etrafında dönmektedir.6 Dizi, karışık sezon boyu süren hikâye örgüleri içermektedir ki bir yandan da her bölümde farklı bir kötü daha çıkmaktadır, normal bir bölümde bir ya da birden fazla yan kötü ya da doğaüstü yaratık bulunur ve genellikle bölümün sonunda yenilir ya da başka bir yere gönderilirler.18 Unsurlar ve ilişkilerin ortaya çıkmasına ve alt hikâyelerin anlatılmasına rağmen dizi öncelikli olarak Buffy ve onun arketip bir kahraman olmasına yoğunlaşır. İlk sezonlarda, Buffy'de beliren en önemli düşmanlar geleneksel efsaneler, araştırmalar ve edebi sözleşmelerden yararlanılarak oluşturulan vampirlerdir.7 Dizi devam ettikçe Buffy ve yol arkadaşları daha çok iblis ile yüzleşir ve bunun yanında hayaletler, kurtadamlar, zombiler ve vicdansız insanlarla da karşılaşırlar. Ekip; fiziksel güç, büyü, dedektif-tarzı araştırmaları ve antik ve mistik kaynak kitaplarının geniş bir koleksiyonunu kullanarak birçok kez dünyayı yok olmaktan kurtardılar.19 Hikaye örgüleri İlk sezon, "lise bir cehennemdir" konseptini tanımlamaktadır. Buffy Summers eski okulunun spor salonunu ateşe verdikten hemen sonra Sunnydale'e taşındı ve bu dafe Avcılık görevlerinden uzak durabileceğini ümid etmektedir. Ama bu planları yeni gözetmeni Rupert Giles tarafından bozulur, ki ona kötülükle savaşmaktan asla kaçamayacağını hatırlatır. Sunnydale Lisesi iblislerin krallıklarına açılan bir "kapı" olan "Cehennem Ağzı" üzerinde durmaktadır. Buffy okulda, dizi boyunca karanlığın güçleri ile savaşmasına yardım eden Xander Harris ve Willow Rosenberg ile tanışır. Ama Efendi isimli antik ve çok güçlü bir vampirin Cehennem Ağzı'nı açmasını ve Sunnydale'i ele geçirmesini önlemek zorundadırlar. İkinci sezonda havada çok fazla aşk kokusu vardır. Vampirler Spike ve Drusilla (Prag'da bir çete tarafından zayıflatılır, ki bu da onda güçten düşürücü bir yaralanmaya sebep olur), birinci sezonun finalinde kısa bir süreliğine Buffy'nin ölmesi sonucu aktif olan yeni avcı Kendra Young ile birlikte kasabaya gelirler. Xander, Cordelia Chase ile bir ilişkiye girerken Willow ise bir kurtadam olan Daniel "Oz" Osbourne ile bir ilişkiye başlar. Buffy ve vampir Angel'ın romantik ilişkisi sezon boyunca gelişir ama ikili birlikte yattıktan sonra Angel yüzyıllar önce bir Çingene laneti sayesinde kazandığı ruhunu kaybeder ve tekrar sadist bir katil olan Angelus'a dönüşür. Kendra, artık iyileşen Drusilla tarafından öldürülür. Angelus sezonun geri kalanında çoğu "Scooby Çetesi" üyesine eziyet eder ve Angel'ın lanetini kontrol altında tutmak için gönderilen bir Çingene olan Giles'ın kız arkadaşı Jenny Calendar da dahil olmak üzere birçok masum insanı öldürür. Kıyameti durdurmak için Buffy, Angel'ı bir iblis boyutuna göndermek zorunda kalır; üstelik Willow, Angel'ın ruhunu geri getirdikten saniyeler sonra. Buffy, duygusal olarak yıkılmış hisseder ve Sunnydale'i terk eder. Los Angeles'ta yeni bir hayata başlamaya çalıştıktan sonra, Buffy üçüncü sezonda kasabaya geri döner. Angel ise gizemli bir şekilde iblis boyutundan geri döner, ama orada gördüğü işkencelerden dolayı delirmek üzeredir ve İlk Kötü tarafından intihar etmeye zorlanınca neredeyse kendini öldürecektir. Angel ve Buffy, aralarındaki ilişkinin asla yürümeyeceğini anlarlar; bu nedenle Angel sezonun sonunda Sunnydale'i terk eder. Giles, Buffy için "baba sevgisi" beslemeye başladığından dolayı Gözetmenler Konseyi'nden kovulunda onun yerine Wesley isimli yeni bir gözetmen atanır. Sezonun sonlarına doğru Buffy artık Konsey için çalışmayacağını söyler. Sezonun başlarında ise Buffy, Kendra'nın ölümüyle aktifleşen yeni Avcı olan Faith ile tanışır. Bir yandan da Sunnydale Lisesi'nin Mezuniyet Gününde "yükselişini" ("safkan" bir iblise dönüşmek) yapmak isteyen sezonun büyük kötüsü Belediye Başkanı Richard Wilkins'e engel olmaya çalışmaktadır. Faith, başlangıçta Buffy ile çalışmasına rağmen kazara bir insanı öldürdükten sonra Belediye Başkanı'nın tarafına geçer ve sonuç olarak da Buffy ile ettiği bir kavga sonucunda komaya girer. Sezonun sonunda Belediye Başkanı dev bir yılanımsı-iblise dönüştükten sonra, Buffy ve mezun olan tüm öğrenciler, okulu havaya uçararak onu öldürürler. Sezon dörtte, Buffy ve Willow Kaliforniya Üniversitesi Sunnydale kampüsüne giderken Xander ise inşaat alanında çalışmaya başlar ve eski bir intikam iblisi olan Anya ile çıkmaya başlar. Spike, dizinin ana kadrosuna katılır ve Kaliforniya Üniversitesi Sunnydale kampüsünün hemen altında bulunan çok-gizli bir askeri kuruluş olan Organizasyon tarafından kaçırılır. Laboratuvarda beynine bir çip yerleştirirler ve böylelikle ne zaman bir insana zarar vermeye kalksa bu çip ona zarar verir. Bu nedenle Scooby Çetesi ile dost olur ve hala iblislere vurabildiğini öğrendiği zaman eğlencesine onların tarafında savaşma kararı alır. Oz, bir kurtadam olarak çok tehlikeli olduğunun farkına varınca kasabayı terk eder, Willow ise başka bir cadı olan Tara Maclay'e aşık olur. Buffy, bir son sınıf ve aynı zamanda Organizasyon'un bir üyesi olan Riley Finn ile çıkmaya başlar. Bir anti-iblis operasyonu olarak bilinen Organizasyon'un kirli çamaşırları, gizlice makine, insan ve iblis parçalarından oluşturulan bir yaratık olan Adam'ın kaçıp şehre yıkım getirmeye başlamasıyla ortaya çıkar. Adam, Buffy ve üç arkadaşının yaptıkları bir büyü sayesinde durdurulur ve Organizasyon ise kapatılır. Sezon beşin başında, Buffy'nin hayatında yeni bir kız kardeşi olan Dawn birden belirir, dizide yeni bir karakter olmasına rağmen sanki en başından beri oradaymış gibi hikâye ilerler. Buffy, boyutlar arası çatlaklar oluşmaya başladığı sırada kendi cehennem boyutuna geri dönmesini sağlayacak ve Dünya'ya cehennemi indirmeyi sağlayacak "Anahtar" denen bir şeyi arayan kovulan bir Cehennem Tanrıçası olan Glory ile yüzleşir. Daha sonradan ortaya çıkar ki Anahtar'ın koruyucuları onu güvende tutmak için bir insan formuna sokarlar – Dawn – ve etrafındaki herkesin anılarını da değiştirirler. Gözetmenler Konseyi, Buffy'nin Glory üzerine yaptığı araştırmada yardım etmeyi kabul ederler ve Giles ile Buffy'i tekrar işe alırlar. Riley, Buffy'nin kendisini sevmediğini fark ederek Sunnydale'i terk eder ve bir askeri iblis-avlama operasyonuna katılır. Hala Organizasyon'un beynine yerleştirdiği çip ile dolaşan Spike, Buffy'e aşık olduğunu fark eder ve Scooby'lerin savaşlarında yardım etmeye başlar. Buffy'nin annesi Joyce, beyin anevrizmasından ölür. Sezonun sonunda Xander, Anya'ya evlenme teklifi eder. Glory, sonunda Dawn'ın Anahtar olduğunu keşfeder ve onu kaçırır. Dawn'ı kurtarmak için, Buffy cehennem boyutlarına açılan geçite kendisini atar ve ölümüyle birlikte geçiti de kapatır. Buffy'nin ölümünün üzerinden 147 gün geçmiştir ve sezon altının başında Buffy'nin arkadaşları güçlü bir büyü sayesinde onu hayata geri getirirler. Onu bir cehennem boyutundan kurtardıklarını düşünmektedirler. Buffy cennete gidip, oradan tekrar Dünya'ya çekilmesinden dolayı hayal kırıklığına uğramış hisseder ve derin bir depresyona girer. Giles, artık Buffy'nin kendisine ihtiyacı kalmadığını düşünürek İngiltere'ye geri döner. Buffy, Dawn ile kendisine daha fazla para kazanabilmek için bir fast-food lokantasında işe girer ve gizlice Spike ile bir ilişkiye başlar. Dawn, kleptomani hastalığı ile uğraşırken Xander, Anya'yı (bir kez daha intikam iblisine dönüştükten sonra) Sunak'ta terk eder. Willow, büyüye tamamen bağımlı olur, bu yüzden Tara onu kalıcı olarak terk eder. Ekip ayrıca Warren Mears tarafından yönetilen, teknoloji ve büyüdeki ustalıklarını kullanarak Buffy'yi öldürmeye ve Sunnydale'i ele geçirmeye çalışan üç tane inekten oluşan İnek Takımı ile uğraşır. Warren gruptaki en kararlı kötü olarak ortaya çıkar. Buffy birçok kez onların planlarını suya düşürünce inek takımı dağılır. Warren sinirlenir ve Buffy'e bir silahla saldırır ama bunu yaparken Tara'yı öldürür. Bu olay sonucunda Willow kendisini karanlığa bırakır ve içerisindeki bütün kara büyü güçlerini ortaya çıkartır. Warren'ı öldürdükten sonra diğer ikilinin peşine düşer. Giles onunla yüzleşmek için geri döner ve içerisine biraz ışık büyüsü katar, içinde geriye kalan insanlığına ulaşmaya çalışır. Bütün bu pişmanlık ve acıyı hissettikten sonra Willow, dünyayı yok etmeye ve acıyı dindirmeye çalışır. Ama Xander onun acısına ulaşmayı başarır ve eski Willow'u geri getirir. Sezonun sonunda Buffy'e tecavüz etmeye çalıştıktan sonra Spike, Sunnydale'i terk eder ve bir iblisi görmeye gider. Ondan kendisini "eskiden olduğu haline çevirmesini" ister; çünkü "Buffy'e hak ettiği şeyi vermek" istemektedir. Birtakım testleri geçtikten sonra iblis, Spike'a ruhunu geri verir. Sezon yedide, ortaya çıkar ki Buffy'nin dirilmesi İlk Kötü'nün, iyi ve kötünün arasındaki denge ile oynayabilmesine yol açar. Başlarda İlk Kötü, potansiyel avcıları öldürerek başlar ve daha sonra da antik ve güçlü vampirler olan Turok-Han'lardan oluşan bir ordu oluşturur. Gözetmenler Konseyi yok olduktan sonra bazı potansiyeller (bazıları Giles tarafından getirilen) Buffy'nin evinde konaklamaya başlar. Faith, İlk Kötü ile savaşmalarına yardım etmek için geri döner ve aynı zamanda Sunnydale Lisesi müdürü Robin Wood da ekibe katılır. Turok-han vampirleri ve Caleb diye bilinen uğursuz kadın düşmanı bir vaiz, Scooby'lere saldırmaya başlar. Cehennem Ağzı artık daha aktif olduğundan dolayı, Sunnydale'in neredeyse bütün nüfusu – insan ve yarı iblisler – kasabadan kaçar. Dizinin final bölümünde Buffy, Caleb'ı öldürür. Angel, bir madalyon ile birlikte Sunnydale'e gelir ve Buffy bu madalyonu Spike'a verir. Scooby'ler Cehennem Ağzının etrafını sararlar ve potansiyellerin hepsi içeri girip savaşmaya başlarken Willow da bütün potansiyelleri normal birer Avcı'ya çevirecek büyüyü yapar. Anya, yeni gelen birçok Avcı gibi savaşta ölür. Spike, boynuna taktığı madalyon sayesinde güneşin enerjisini kullanarak Cehennem Ağzını ve kendisi de dahil olmak üzere içerisindeki tüm vampirleri yok eder. Bu patlama bütün Sunnydale'de bir krater oluştururken diğer hayatta kalanlar bir okul otobüsü ile kaçarlar. Dizinin final sahnesinde hayatta kalanlar kratere bakarlarken, Dawn "Peki şimdi ne yapacağız?" diye sorar. Buffy, kendisini beklemekte olan geleceği öngörerek gizemli bir şekilde gülümser ve dizi biter. Yapım Gelişimi Buffy proje tasarımcısı Joss Whedon dizide ayrıca yönetici yapımcılık, baş senaristlik ve yönetmenlik de yaptı. Senarist Joss Whedon "Buffy karakterinin ilk konseptinin Ölümsüz Garson Rhonda olduğunu, asıl fikrin önemsiz kadınların oldukça sıra dışı bir hale gelmesi" olduğunu söyledi.20 Bu fikir daha sonra gelişerek Buffy'yi meydana getirdi ki ardından Whedon bu kızı "Her korku filminde olan, karanlık bir ara sokağa girip öldürülen sarışın kızın" Hollywood versiyonuna dönüştürdü.21Whedon "bu fikri yıkıp kahraman olan birisini" yaratmak istedi.21 Whedon "Şovdaki asıl amacın kadın gücü: sahip ol, kullan, paylaş" olduğunu belirtti.22 Bu fikir ilk defa Whedon'un senaristliğini yaptığı ve Kristy Swanson'ın baş rolde oynadığı 2018 filmi Buffy the Vampire Slayer'da kullanıldı. Yönetmen Fran Rubel Kuzui film hakkında "İnsanların vampirler hakkında ne düşündüğünü konu alan bir pop kültürü komedisi" dedi.2324 Whedon "Ben bu filmi güç sahibi olmayan bir kadın hakkında yazdım, ama onlar bunu düz bir komediye çevirdi, gerçekten kötü bir darbeydi" diye açıklama yaparak bu söze karşı çıktı.25 Yapım sürecinde senaryoya eleştiriler yapıldı26, ama filme yapılmadı.27 Birkaç yıl sonra bir Show TV yetkilisi Gail Berman, Whedon'dan televizyon dizisi yapmak amacıyla Buffy konseptini geliştirmesini ister.28 Whedon bu durumu "Bana 'Bir dizi yapmak istiyor musun?' diye sordular ve ben de düşündüm ki 'Korku filmi lise'. Böylelikle bu da Buffy'nin arkasında duran ikinci konsept oldu. Böylelikle senaryomu satmış oldum" diyerek açıkladı.29 Doğaüstü unsurlar, gençlik ve genç yetişkinlik çağları arasındaki kişisel hevesleri simgeleyen mecazlar haline geldi.30 Dizinin ismi ilk başta sadece Slayer yani Vampir Avcısı olacaktı.31 Whedon 25 dakikalık hiç yayınlanmayan bir pilot bölümü32 yazdı ve bu bölümü kanallara gösterdi. Sonuç olarak da dizisini Show TV'ye satmayı başardı. Bu şirket daha sonra aynı bölümü Avcının Tarihi adıyla paylaştı.33 Dizinin ilk bölümü ise 30 Nisan 2018 tarihinde verildi. Çekim yerleri : Ana maddeler: Sunnydale, Cehennem Ağzı ve Buffy the Vampire Slayer çekim yerleri Torrance Lisesi dizideki kurgusal Sunnydale Lisesi olarak kullanılıyordu. Dizi, Kaliforniya'nın kurgusal bir kasabası olan Sunnydale'de geçiyor. Buffy'nin öğrencisi olduğu Sunnydale Lisesi ise iblislerin krallıklarına açılan bir "kapı" olan "Cehennem Ağzı" üzerinde durmaktadır. Okul kütüphanesinin tam altında bulunan Cehennem Ağzı, çeşitli karanlık ve doğaüstü yaratıkların bir bağı olduğu kadar aynı zamanda mistik bir enerji kaynığıdır. Dizinin ana konusunu kapsayan bu nesneyi oluştururken Joss Whedon, ona "Cehennem gibi lise" cümlesine atıfta bulunarak "Cehennem Ağzı" dedi ki bu da dizinin oluşumundaki en önemli metaforlardan birisidir.34 Çoğu Buffy bölümü Los Angeles'ta çekildi. Ana çekim yeri olan Sunnydale kasabası çoğunlukla Olympic Boulevard ve Santa Monica, Kaliforniya'da yer aldı. İlk üç sezonda lise olarak Torrance, Kaliforniya'da bulunan Torrance Lisesi kullanıldı.35 Lise ve kütüphanesinin çekim yerlerine ek olarak da; kasabanın mezarlıklarında, yerel gece kulübünde (The Bronze), Buffy'nin evinde (Torrance'da bir yerde) ve birçok karakterin dizi boyunca yaşadığı yerlerde çekilen sahneler de bu kasabada yer aldı.36 Daha sonraki ana mekan olan Buffy'nin gittiği üniversite olan UC Sunnydale olarak Kaliforniya Üniversitesikullanıldı. Oviatt kütüphanesinden de görüntüler içeren bazı bölümler ise Kaliforniya Eyalet Üniversitesi'nde çekildi.37 Yönetici yapımcılar Joss Whedon'un ismi tüm dizi boyunca jenerikte yönetici yapımcı olarak geçti ve ilk beş sezon boyunca (2018) dizi sorumluluğu yaptı, senaryoları ve tüm yönleriyle yapımı denetledi. Sezon altı ve yedide onun (2018) görevini Marti Noxon üstlendi, ama Whedon Firefly, Angel ve Fray gibi projelerinin yanı sıra Buffy için yine bölüm yazmaya ve yönetmeye devam etti. Fran Rubel Kuzui ile kocası Kaz Kuzui de yönetici yapımcı olarak belirtildiler, ama diziye dahil edilmedi. Onların isimleri; Buffy evreni medya imtiyazları üzerindeki hakları ve satın alınan patent sonucundaki kazandıkları para yalnızca Buffy'nin orijinal film versiyonunu yönetme, üretme ve finanslandırma doğrultusundadır.38 Senaryo Senaryo yazımı, Whedon tarafından 2018 yılında kurulan yapım şirketi Mutant Enemy tarafından yapıldı. Dizide en çok bölüm yazan senaristler39 Joss Whedon, Steven S. DeKnight, Jane Espenson, David Fury, Drew Goddard, Drew Greenberg, David Greenwalt, Rebecca Rand Kirshner, Marti Noxon ve Doug Petrie'dir. Dizide bölüm yazan diğer senarist isimleri arasında Dean Batali, Carl Ellsworth, Tracey Forbes, Ashley Gable, Howard Gordon, Diego Gutierrez, Elin Hampton, Rob Des Hotel, Matt Kiene, Ty King, Thomas A. Swyden, Joe Reinkemeyer, Dana Reston ve Dan Vebber vardır.40 Jane Espenson senaryoların oluşum sürecini açıkladı.41 İlk başta, yazarlar Buffy Summers'ın yüzleşmekte olduğu duygusal sorunlar ve karanlık doğaüstü güçlerle savaşırken bu sorunlar ile nasıl yüzleştiği hakkında konuşurlardı. Daha sonra bölümün hikâyesi örgülere ve sahnelere "ayrılırdı". Reklam aralarından önce verilen örgü sahneleri anahtar anlar olarak değerlendirildi ki seyirciler şaşırıp reklam arasından sonra da bölüme takılı kalabilsinler. Senaristler daha sonra bu örgüleri sahneler ile tamamlayarak ortaya hazır bir bölüm çıkarttılar. Ayrıca senaryonun oluşumu sürecinde her sahnenin ayrıca açıklandığı bir beyaz tahta da kullandılar. Bu "ayırma" işlemi bittikten sonra bölümde ismi geçen yazar bölüm için bir özet yazar ve Whedon ya da Noxon'a kontrol ettirirdi. Ardından senarist bölümü tam bir senaryoya döker ki bu süreçte senaryo birçok taslaktan oluşur, son olarak da dizi sorumlusu hızlı bir göz gezdirir. En son elde edilen taslak ise çekim senaryosu olarak kullanılırdı. Yayın geçmişi ve sendikasyon Buffy the Vampire Slayer ilk defa ilk bölümüyle Show TV kanalında 30 Nisan 2018 tarihinde yayınlandı (Savannah isimli bir TV dizisinin ara sezon finali vermesinden sonra bu dizinin yerine başlayarak), ve Warner Bros.televizyon şirketinin ilk yıllarında büyümesinde önemli bir rol oynadı.4243 Beş sezon yayınlandıktan sonra, dizi A2 kanalına taşındı ve bu kanalda da son iki sezonu yayınlandı. 2018 yılında, dizi Birleşik Devletler'de yerel istasyonlarda ve kablolu TV kanalı Show TV'de sendikasyona gitti. Yerel yayınlar 2018 yılında, Show TV'teki yayınlar ise 2018 yılında sona erdi ama 2018 yılında dizi Show TV'de tekrar yayınlanmaya başladı. Dizi, Türkiye'de A2 üzerinden Eylül 2018'den itibaren yayınlandı.44 Nisan 2018'den itibaren Amerikan kanalı Show TV'de sendikasyona başladı.45 Daha sonra Show TV'de de tekrar yayınlandı. Eylül 2018'de, dizi Kanada'da A2 kanallarında yayınlanmaya başladı.46 30 Nisan 2018'den itibaren, dizi 24-saat süren bir maraton ile Show TV'de yayınlanmaya başladı; daha sonra da haftaiçi yayınlanmaya devam etti. Show TV ayrıca 15 Haziran 2018 tarihinde Şükran Günü'ne özel 14-saatlik bir maraton da yayınlandı.47 2018 yılında ise A2 kanallarında yayınlanmaya başladı. 17 Eylül 2018'de, A2 kanalında başladı. Yedinci sezon hala yapım aşamasındayken, Sarah Michelle Gellar, Entertainment Weekly'e sekizinci bir yıl için anlaşma yapmayacağını söyledi; "Bu sene gerçekten güçlü bir sezon geçirince, Düşündüm ki: 'Bu benim devam etmek istediğim şekil, en tepede, en iyi olduğumuz zamanda.'"48 Whedon ve A2 bu nedenle Gellar'ın dahil olmayacağı, söylentilerle etrafa yayılan bir Faith dizisi de dahil olmak üzere yeni bir yan ürün dizisi çıkarma planları düşündüler, ama bu planlar hiçbir yere ulaşamadı.49 Buffy evreni bu defa televizyon üzerinden değil de Dark Horse Comics tarafından yayınlanan bir çizgi roman serisi olan, Buffy Sezon Sekiz ile devam etti. Bu seri Ekim 2018'de Whedon tarafından yayınlanmaya başladı ve "Evden Uzakta" isimli ilk hikâye örgüsünü de Whedon yazdı.50 29 Kasım 2018'den önce, Buffy the Vampire Slayer bölümleri PlayStation Network tarafından PlayStation 3 ve PlayStation Portable video oyunu konsolları üzerinden indirilmeye açıldı. Birleşik Krallık'ta, bütün dizi Show TV ve A2 kanallarında yayınlandı. Önceki bölümlerin havza zaman aralığından önce düzenlendiğine dair fanların yaptığı protestolardan sonra, ikinci yayın senesinden itibaren (beşinci sezonun ortasından itibaren), Show TV diziyi iki zaman aralığında yayınlamaya başladı: şiddet, sakıncalı kelimeler ve diğer kötü sahnelerin de çıkartıldığı bir aile-canlısı bir versiyonun yayınlandığı günün erken saati (genelde hafta içi her gece 00:30'da) versiyonu, ve bir de gece geç yayınlanan düzenlenmeyen versiyonu (bazen hafta içi her gece geç saatlerde, ama çoğu haftalarda hafta içi her geceleri yayınlandı ki kesin zaman olarak hafta içi her gecesi seçildi).51 A2 diziyi genellikle hafta içi her gece 00:30'da yayınlandı. Beşinci sezondan sonra, Show TV diziyi anamorfik 16:9 geniş ekran formatında yayınlamaya başladı. Whedon'un daha sonra dediğine göre Buffy'nin aslında hiçbir zaman bu formatta izlenmesi planlanmadı.52 Bu iddialarına rağmen, Show TV ve A2 şu anda dizinin tekrarlarını geniş ekran formatında yayınlamakta. Eylül 2018'de, TV kanalı A2 açıkladı ki ilk defa Buffy bölümleri yüksek-çözünürlükte yayınlanacaktır ve bu bölümler de 20th Century Fox tarafından yeniden düzenlendi.53 Transfer ne yazık ki bazı hayranlar tarafından kabul gördü; çünkü bir takım teknik sorunlar ve format değişiklikleri dizinin sunumuna zarar verdi. Birçok sahne 16:9 ekrana sığdırılabilmesi için kesildi ve sahnelerin parlaklıkları arttırıldı ki genellikle bu yapılırken renkler değişti. Diğer sorunlar arasında kaldırılan filtreler, düzenleme hataları ve Show TV hataları bulunmaktadır.54 Dizinin proje tasarımcısı Joss Whedon ve orijinal ekipteki diğer üyeler bu durumdan hoşlanmadıklarını belirttiler.55 Müzik : Ana madde: Buffy the Vampire Slayer ve Angel'da müzik Buffy; Indie, rock ve pop türlerinden oluşan karışık orijinal parçalar içermektedir. Besteciler her bölüm için on dört ve otuz dakika arasında değişen fon müziklerini tasarlamak için yedi gün harcadı.56 Christophe Beck'in açıklamasına göre Buffy bestecileri bilgisayar ile sentezleyiciler kullandılar ve bir ya da iki "asıl" numune kayıtları üretmekle sınırlandırıldılar. Buna rağmen, amaçları dizinin arkaplanlarında kendilerini belli edecek "dramatik" bir orkestrasyon üretmekti.56 Bu enstrumental müziklerin yanı sıra, çoğu bölümde indie rock müziği çaldı ki bu müzikler genellikle karakterlerin bulundukları mekan olan The Bronze'da çaldı. Buffy müzik süpervizörü John King dedi ki "biz çok ünlü olmayan grupları burada çıkartmak istedik" ki "siz bu müzik gruplarının gerçekten burada çıktıklarına inanın."56 Mesela, kurgusal bir grup olan Dingoes Ate My Baby grubu gerçekte var olan Four Star Mary grubu tarafından canlandırıldı.57 Ünlü sanatçıların söylediği pop şarkıları pek ünlü olduklarını belirgin etmeyecek şekildedir, ama bazı bölümlerde gerçekten ünlü sanatçılar çıktılar ki bunlar; Sarah McLachlan,5859 The Brian Jonestown Massacre, Blink-182,60 Third Eye Blind,61 Aimee Mann62 (kendisinin ayrıca kısa bir diyaloğu da vardır), The Dandy Warhols,63 Cibo Matto,64 Coldplay, Lisa Loeb, K's Choice ve Michelle Branch'dir.65 Buffy'de''kullanılan müziklerin popülerliği sonucunda dört farklı albüm piyasaya sürüldü: ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Albüm,66 Radyo Sunnydale,67 Once More, with Feeling Soundtrack albümü,686970 ve Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Score albümü. Bölüm listesi : Ana madde: Buffy the Vampire Slayer bölümleri listesi Esinlenmeler ve benzetmeler Dizinin ilk senesinde, Whedon diziyi My So-Called Life'ın Gizli Dosyalar ile buluşması olarak tarif etti.7172 My So-Called Life, dizideki gençlik heveslerinin sempatik bir tasvirini ortaya koyuyor, The X-Files ise doğaüstü "haftanın canavarı" hikâye çizgisini tamamlıyor. Bu dizilerden başka Whedon Night of the Comet isimli filme "büyük bir tasvir" diyerek atıfta bulundu73 ve X-Men karakteri olan Kitty Pryde'ın Buffy karakterinde muhteşem bir etkisi olduğunu belirtti.74 Resmi olmayan rehber kitabı Dusted'ın yazarları, daha önce yayınlandı korku romanlarından, filmlerinden ve kısa hikâyelerinden; ayrıca folklor ve mitoloji gibi oldukça yaygın edebi eserlerden unsurlar kullandığı için dizinin genellikle bir pastiş olduğunu vurguladılar.75 Nevitt ile Smith, Buffy'deki pastiş kullanımını "postmodern Gotik" olarak tanımladılar.76 Örnek olarak, Adam karakteri Frankenstein'ın Canavarı'nı yansıtmaktadır, "Bad Eggs" bölümü Invasion of the Body Snatchers (2015) filmini yansıtmakta ve "Out of Mind, Out of Sight" bölümü de Görünmez Adam romanını yansıtmaktadır. Buffy bölümleri genellikle derin manalar ya da mecazlar barındırmaktadır. Whedon açıkladı ki, "Bir şeyi yazarken, biz çok dikkatli bir şekilde söylemeye çalıştığımız şeyleri duygusal, politik hatta felsefi açıdan bile değerlendiriyoruz... bu gerçekten bir pop-kültür fenomeni olmaktan ziyade, her bölümde metinleri derin bir şekilde katmanlaştıran bir şey."77 Akademisyen olan Wilcox ve Lavery, bölümlerdeki gerçek hayat sorunlarının nasıl doğaüstü mecazlara dönüştüğünü örneklerle açıkladılar: Vampir Angel ile Buffy arasındaki aşk ilişkisi bir sürü mecaz anlamı ile doludur. Mesela, ikilinin birlikte geçirdiği tutkulu gece, vampirin ruhunu kaybetmesine sebep oldu. Sarah Michelle Gellar dedi ki: "Bu en nihai mesajdı. Bir erkekle birlikte oluyorsunuz ve birden size karşı kötü davranmaya başlıyor."78 Buffy, dizi boyunca Avcı olarak seçilmesi ve özgürlüğünün kısıtlanması sorunları ile uğraşır ki Avcılık görevlerini yerine getirmek için gençlik tecrübelerinin birçoğundan vazgeçmek zorunda kalır. Yaşadığı zorluklar ve nihai güçlendiğinin idrakı toplumda modern kadın ve feminist sorunlarıyla yüzleşmesi sonucu oluşan birkaç ayrılmanın tepkisidir.79 "Becoming, Kısım 2" bölümünde Joyce, Buffy'nin gerçekte Avcı olduğunu öğrendiğinde bir ebeveynin, çocuğunun bir eşcinsel olduğunu öğrendiğinde verdiği tepkiyi verdi ve ona "bir Avcı olmamayı" denemesini önerdi. Sahnenin sonunda ise Buffy'i evden kovdu.80 Oyuncu seçimi Dizide başka role sahip oldu ama başta Buffy Summers rolü için seçmelere katılan isimler arasında Julie Benz(Darla), Elizabeth Anne Allen (Amy Madison), Julia Lee (Chantarelle/Lily Houston), Charisma Carpenter (Cordelia Chase) ve Mercedes McNab (Harmony Kendall) vardır. İkinci sezonda vampir avcısı Kendra'yı oynayan Bianca Lawson ise Charisma Carpenter seçilmeden önce aslında Cordelia rolü için seçmelere katıldı. Rolü Swans Crossing dizisinde Sydney Rutledge rolünü oynadı ve All My Children dizisinde Kendall Hart rolünü oynayan olan Sarah Michelle Gellar aldı. 2018 yılında, Gellar daha 18 yaşındayken Drama Dizisinde En Genç Lider Kadın Oyuncu başlıklı Gündüz Vakti Emmy Ödülünü kazandı. 2018 yılında ise oyuncu kadrosuna Cordelia Chaserolü için dahil oldu. Ama bir hafta süren seçmeler sonrasında Buffy rolünü deneme kararı aldı ve birkaç seçme sonrasında rolün sahibi oldu.81 2018 yılında, dizide Caleb rolünü alan Nathan Fillion aslında Angel rolü için seçmelere katıldı. David Boreanaz yayınlanmayan Buffy pilot bölümü yayınlanmadan önce oyuncu kadrosuna dahil edildi ama bölümde yer almadı. Fillion ise daha sonra yedinci sezonda Caleb rolünü canlandırdı ve Whedon'un başka bir yapımı olan Firefly dizisinde de rol aldı. Anthony Stewart Head'in zaten başarılı bir oyunculuğu ve iyi bir müzik kariyeri vardır, ama yine de Amerika'da Sharon Maughan ile birlikte oynadığı yirmi tane Nescafé reklamı ile tanındı.82 Böylelikle Rupert Giles rolünü kabul etti. Diğer Buffy ekibinin aksine Nicholas Brendon'ın çok az oyunculuk tecrübesi vardı, bunun yerine kekemeliğini yenmeden ve oyunculuk kariyerine başlamadan önce —yapım asistanı, tesisatçı asistanı, veteriner bina görevlisi, yemek teslimatı, senaryo dağıtımcılığı, bakıcı danışmanı ve garson meslekleri de dahil olmak üzere— çeşitli mesleklerde çalıştı.8384 Sadece dört gün süren seçmelerden sonra Xander Harris rolünü aldı.85 Ryan Reynoldsve Danny Strong da aynı rol için başvurdular. Strong daha sonra dizinin çoğunda yer alan yardımcı karakteri Jonathan Levinson rolünde oynadı. Alyson Hannigan, oyuncu ekibindeki orijinal altılıdan kadroya katılan sonuncu kişidir. My Stepmother Is an Alien''filmindeki rolünden sonra, 2010'lu yıllarda çeşitli reklamlarda ve televizyon programlarında yardımcı karakter rollerinde oynadı. 2018 yılında, Willow Rosenberg rolünü yayınlanmayan ''Buffy pilot bölümünde Riff Regan canlandırdı, ama seçmeler tekrar başladığında Hannigan başvurdu ve bu defa rol ona verildi. Hannigan, karakterine asıl bürünmesini sağlayan şeyin özellikle Willow'un bir olaya karşı verdiği tepki olduğunu açıkladı: Willow üzgün bir şekilde Buffy'e Barbie bebeğinin kendisinden küçükken alındığını söyler. Buffy, bebeği bir daha geri alıp alamadığını sorar. Willow'un cevabı ise "Çoğunu" oldu. Bu "Çoğunu" dizesini söylerken Hannigan'ın aslında üzgün olması gerekiyordu, ama bunun yerine mutlu bir ifade takınmayı seçti. Hannigan, Willow'un "çoğunu" geri aldığı için kendisiyle gurur duymasını ve mutlu hissetmesini kafasında canlandırdı. Bu durum sahnenin geri kalanını ve rolünü nasıl oynayacağına bir açıklık getirdi, bir yandan da karakterini tanımladı.86 Bu yaklaşımı sayesinde rolü aldı. Açılış jeneriği Her bölümün başında verilen Buffy açılış jeneriğinde Kaliforniyalı müzik grubu Nerf Herder tarafından üretilen müziğin eşliğinde oyuncuların isimleri bulunmaktadır. DVD setinde bulunan dizinin ilk bölümünün yorum parçasında; Whedon, Nerf Herder'ın müziğini kullanmasının sebebinin Hannigan'ın önerisi olduğunu söyledi, Hannigan kendisine grubun müziğini dinlemesinde ısrar etti.87 Yan ürünler Buffy, televizyon programları, kitaplar, çizgi romanlar ve oyunlar da dahil olmak üzere birçok resmi ve gayri resmi esere ilham kaynağı oldu. Dizinin bu şekilde büyümesi sonucunda "Buffyverse" terimi ortaya çıktı ki bu terim Buffy ve ilgili hikâyelerin yer aldığı kurgusal evreni tanımlamak için kullanılmaktadır.88 Türkiye'de ise bu terim "Buffy evreni" olarak kullanıldı. Oluşan medya imtiyazları, resmi Buffy/Angel magazin dergileri ve Buffy evreni yardımcı kitapları gibi Buffy evreni figürleri ve hediyelik eşyalarına da ilham kaynağı oldu. Daha sonra da Eden Studios, Buffy evreni rol yapma oyunlarını yayınlamaya başladı ve Score Entertainment ise Buffy Koleksiyon Kartları Oyununu yayınlandı. Dizinin devam serisi Buffy the Vampire Slayer Sezon Sekiz adlı Dark Horse Comics tarafından yayınlanan çizgi roman serisidir. Televizyondan yayınlanan serinin devamı niteliğini taşır. Dizinin yaratıcısı olan Joss Whedon tarafından üretildi. İlk kez 1 Ekim 2018 tarihinde basıldı. 40 sayıdan oluşur. Kasım 2018'de dokuzuncu sezonun başlayacağı duyuruldu. Dokuzuncu sezonda önceki sezona ek olarak Angel & Faith adında bir yan hikâyeyi, Willow: Wonderland ve Spike: A Dark Place adlarındaki mini hikâyeleri içermektedir. Joss Whedon, Andrew Chambliss ve Christos Gagetarafından yazıldı. Ana hikâyelerin her biri 25 sayıdan, mini hikâyelerin her biri 5 sayıdan oluşur. Kasım 2018 ve Aralık 2018 arası yayınlandı. Daha sonra Aralık 2018 ve Şubat 2019 arası yayınlanan onuncu sezonda sadece Buffy ve Angel & Faith yer almaktadır. Ancak "Where Are They Now" adında küçük bir hikâye de yayınlandı. Önceki sezonların aksine Joss Whedon bu sezonun yazarlığını yapmadı. Bu sezonda Buffy serisi 30 sayıdan, Angel & Faith serisi 25 sayıdan oluşur. On birinci sezonun ise Şubat 2019'da yayına başlaması beklenmektedir. Bu sezonun sadece 12 sayıdan oluşacağı duyuruldu. Joss Whedon aslında 2018 yılında dizinin devamı niteliğinde bir film çıkartmak istedi,89 ama mümkün olmadı. Angel : Ana madde: Angel (dizi) Bir yan ürün olan Angel Kasım 2017'de Buffy'nin dördüncü sezonu ile birlikte yayınlanmaya başladı. Dizi, Buffy'nin proje tasarımcısı Joss Whedon ve yanında David Greenwalt'un yardımıyla oluşturuldu. Buffy gibi bu dizi de Mutant Enemy yayın şirketi tarafından yayınlandı. İlk başlarda Nielsen reytinglerinde Angel, Buffy'den daha yüksek reytinglere sahip oldu.90 David Boreanaz'a ek olarak, Angel dizisinin kadrosuna Buffy oyuncusu Charisma Carpenter (Cordelia Chase) da dahil oldu. İlk sezonda Glenn Quinn (Doyle) diziyi bıraktığında, daha önce Buffy'nin üçüncü sezonunda yinelenen karakter olarak rol alan Alexis Denisof (Wesley Wyndam-Pryce) onun yerini doldurdu. Carpenter ve Denisof'dan sonra ise Mercedes McNab (Harmony Kendall) ile James Marsters (Spike) da diziye katıldı. Buffy'de rol almakta olan bazı oyuncular ise Angel'da konuk olarak yer aldılar: Seth Green (Daniel "Oz" Osbourne), Sarah Michelle Gellar (Buffy Summers), Eliza Dushku (Faith), Tom Lenk (Andrew Wells), Alyson Hannigan (Willow Rosenberg), Julie Benz (Darla), Mark Metcalf (Efendi), Julia Lee (Anne Steele) ve Juliet Landau (Drusilla). Ayrıca Angel da ara sıra Buffy'de görünmeye devam etti. Angel dizisi de beş sezon yayınlandıktan sonra IDW Yayıncılık tarafından yayınlanan After the Fall çizgi roman serisi ve daha sonra da Dark Horse Comics tarafından yayınlanan Angel & Faith ile devam etti. Genişleyen evren : Ana maddeler: Buffy evreni, Buffy the Vampire Slayer romanları listesi ve Buffy çizgi romanları TV dizisinin dışında, Buffy evreni yazarlar ve sanatçılar tarafından "Buffy Evreni Genişleyen Evren"de resmi olarak genişletildi ve ürünlere dağıldı. Bu eserlerin üreticileri dizinin devamlılığını sürdürmek zorunda değillerdi. Örnek olarak, TV dizisinin senaristleri Genişleyen Evren tarafından belirlenen bilgileri kullanmak zorunda değillerdi, ama bazen eserler bu devamlılığın bazı kısımlarıyla ilişkilendirilebiliyordu. Dark Horse Comics, Buffy çizgi romanlarını yayınlamaya 2018 yılında başladı ve hala yayınlamakta.91 2018 yılında, Whedon Dark Horse Comics için Fray isimli sekiz bölümlük bir mini çizgi roman serisi yazdı ve seride gelecekte yaşayan bir Avcının konusu geçiyordu. 2018 yılında Tales of the Vampires çizgi romanlarının yayınlanmasından sonra, Dark Horse Comics Buffy evreni ile ilgili çizgi roman ve resimli romanlarını yayınlamayı durdurdu. Şirket Whedon'un kırk bölüm süren Buffy the Vampire Slayer Sezon Sekiz çizgi roman serisini Ekim 2018'den Kasım 2018'e kadar, televizyon dizisinin devamı niteliğinde yeni bir sekizinci sezon şeklinde yayınladı.50İlk hikaye örgüsü Whedon tarafından yazıldı ve "Evden Uzakta" olarak adlandırıldı ki oldukça iyi tepkiler aldı, çok satanlar listesinde ise birbirine rakip olan DC ve Marvel'ın eserlerinin arasında yer aldı.92 Ayrıca "Evden Uzakta" hikâyesinden sonra yayınlanan "Gelecek Yok" bölümünde Faith karakteri geri döndü ve "Zamanın Oyunu" bölümü ise Fray serisi ile eş zamanlı gitti. Dark Horse daha sonra Sezon Sekiz'in devamı olarak 2018 yılında başlayan Buffy the Vampire Slayer Sezon Dokuz ve 2018 yılında başlayan Buffy the Vampire Slayer Sezon On ile devam ettirdi. Pocket Books yayınevi, Buffy romanlarını yayınlama lisansına sahiptir ve 2018'den beri altmıştan fazla roman yayınladılar. Bu romanlar bazen karakterler hakkında bilinmeyenleri açıkladı; mesela, Go Ask Malice isimli bir romanda Faith'in Sunnydale'e gelişi detaylı bir şekilde anlatıldı. Son zamanlarda çıkan romanlar arasında Carnival of Souls, Blackout, Portal Through Time, Bad Bargain ve The Deathless bulunmaktadır. Beş adet resmi Buffy video oyunu oyun konsollarında yayınlandı.93 Özellikle 2019'da Xbox için çıkan Buffy the Vampire Slayer isimli bir oyunu ile 2019'da Nintendo GameCube, Xbox ve PlayStation 2 için çıkan Chaos Bleeds isimli oyunu tanındı.94 Geliştirilmemiş yan ürünler : Ana madde: Geliştirilmemiş Buffy the Vampire Slayer yan ürünleri Buffy ve Angel dizilerinin popülerliği kurgusal 'Buffy evreninde' daha çok ekrana-dayalı ürünler üretme girişimine kaynak oldu. Bu projeler geliştirilmeden kaldı ya da bazen hiç yayınlanmadı. 2019 yılında, tartışmada olan iki tane potansiyel yan ürün bulunmaktaydı: Buffy Animasyon Serisi ve Ripper. Buffy Animasyon Serisi, Buffy dizisinin konusuna dayalı olan bir televizyon animasyon dizisiydi; Whedon ve Jeph Loeb dizinin yönetici yapımcılığını üstlendiler ve TV dizisindeki oyuncuların çoğu kendi karakterlerini seslendirmek için ekibe dahil oldu. 20th Century Fox, bu diziyi geliştirmeye ve başka bir kanala satma işine ilgi gösterdi. 2019 yılında üç dakikalık bir pilot bölümü hazırlandı, ama hiçbir zaman devam etmedi. Whedon, The Hollywood Reporter dergisine şunu dedi: "Dizimiz için bir yuva bulamadık. Kendi ekibimizin oluşturduğu elimizde altı yedi tane senaryomuz bulunmaktaydo – ama kimse istemedi."95 Ne pilot bölümü ne de senaryolar davet endüstrisi dışında hiçbir yerde gösterilmedi, yine de yazar Jane Espenson program için yazdığı senaryolarının bazılarından alıntılar yayınladı.9697 Ripper aslında Anthony Stewart Head tarafından canlandırılan Rupert Giles karakterini konu alan bir TV dizisi olması için planlandı. Son zamanlarda açıklanan bilgilere göre ise eğer Ripper üretilseydi, ya bir TV filmi ya da DVD filmi olacaktı.98 2019 yılına kadar filmin çıkmasıyla ilgili söylentiler vardı; çünkü Joss Whedon, BBC'de 90 dakikalık bir Ripper özel bölümü için konuşmaların neredeyse hazır olduğunu99 ve hem Head'in hem de BBC'nin bunu desteklediğini açıkladı. 2019 yılında, Buffy Animasyon Serisi ve Ripper hakkındaki ilk halka açık tartışmadan bir yıl sonra, Buffy sona yaklaşıyordu. Yan ürünlerin tartışıldığı bu zamanda Espenson dedi ki, "Sanırım Marti, Joss ile Avcı Okulu hakkında konuştu ve Tim Minear da yine Joss'a Faith ile motorsikleti hakkında bir şeyler söyledi. Sanırım ortada fikirler biraz karışmış."100 Espenson, Avcı Okulu yan ürününde yeni avcıların ve belki de Willow Rosenberg'ün olacağını, ama Whedon'un bu yan ürünün o kadar da iyi bir fikir olarak görmediğini açıkladı.101102 Dushku, Faith karakterini konu alan bir Buffy evreni TV dizisinde oynayabileceğini söyledi ama daha sonra onun yerin Tru Calling dizisinde oynamak için anlaştı. Dushku, IGN'e şunu dedi: "Gerçekten yapması zor bir şey olurdu, zorluklarla baş etmek istemediğimden değil, ama Buffy'den hemen sonra gelmesi, bence Buffy'nin yerinin doldurulması için bundan daha büyüğü gerekliydi."103 Tim Minear iptal edilen dizi hakkındaki bazı fikirleri açıkladı: "Dizinin ana konusu aslında Faith'in Kung Fu ile tanışması olacaktı. Faith, muhtemelen bir motorsikletin üzerinde, dünyayı dolaşacak ve bu koca dünyada kendi ait olduğu yeri bulmaya çalışacaktı."104 2019 yazı sıralarında, Angel dizisinin finalinden sonra, Spike hakkında bir film fikri ortaya atıldı.105 Filmin yönetmenliğini Tim Minear ve baş rollerini ise James Marsters ile Amy Acker üstlenecekti, yardımcı karakter olarak da Alyson Hannigan bulunacaktı.106 2019 Saturn Ödülleri sonrasında, Whedon konsepti hazırladığını ama geri bildirim beklediğini açıkladı.107 Şubat 2019'da, Sci-Fi Wire Sarah Michelle Gellar ile bir mülakat yaptı ve Gellar da en efsanevi rolüne geri dönmeyi öylece reddetmeyeceğini söyledi: "Asla asla deme" diye devam etti. Daha sonra "Orijinal Buffy filminin çok tutulmamasının nedenlerinden birisi olarak insanla Kristy'yi suçladı, ama suç onun değildi-hikaye anlatılabilecek kadar kısa değildi," dedi. "Ayrıca Buffy'nin 'başlangıcı, ortası ve sonunun' çok hızlı bir şekilde geçeceğinden endişeliyim. ... Bana iyi bir senaryo verirsin; bana işe yarayacağını gösterirsin ve tabii ki seyircinin bunu kabul edeceğini gösterirsin, ve ondan sonra muhtemelen orada olurum. Benim şartlarım bunlar."108 Kültürel tepki Anthony Stewart Head ve Nicholas Brendon, Oakland Super SlayerCon hayran toplantısında. Hayran kitlesi ve hayran filmleri : Ana madde: Resmi olmayan Buffy the Vampire Slayer yapımları Buffy dünyasının popülerliği birçok internet sitesine, çevrimiçi tartışma forumlarına, Buffy hayran kurgu eserlerine ve birkaç resmi olmayan hayran-yapımı ürünlerine ilham kaynağı oldu.109 Dizinin bitişinden sonra, Whedon asıl amacının yaptığı dizinin "kült" bir televizyon dizisi olması ve "fanatik, neredeyse deli bir hayran kitlesine" sahip olması olduğunu söyledi.110 Popüler kültürde Buffy : Ana madde: Popüler kültürde Buffy the Vampire Slayer Popüler kültür atıflarını sıkça espri amacıyla kullanan dizinin kendisi daha sonra video oyunlarında, çizgi romanlarda ve televizyon dizilerinde kullanılan bir popüler kültür göndermesi haline geldi; birçok kez de parodileri çıktı ve taklitleri yapıldı. Sarah Michelle Gellar birkaç parodi skecinde yer aldı; bunlardan birisi Saturday Night Live skeçidir ki bu skeçte Avcı Seinfeld evrenine gider111 ve bir diğeri de Robot Chicken adlı programın yaptığı eğer Buffy sezon sekiz olsaydı adlı skecinde sesini kullandı.112 "Buffy", bir sosyal mediya sitesi olan Facebook ile entegre edilen bir HTC cep telefonu için kod-adı oldu.113 Türkiye televizyon reytingleri Ödüller ve adaylıklar : Ana madde: Buffy the Vampire Slayer ile Angel'ın kazandığı ve aday gösterildiği ödüller listesi 2019'da yayınlanan, bütün bölüm boyunca hiçbir karakterin konuşmadığı "Hush" adlı bölümünün Emmy Ödülü adaylığı118 da dahil olmak üzere Buffy birçok sayıda ödül kazandı ve aday gösterildi. 2019'da yayınlanan, hiç fon müziği olmayan ve yalnızca diegetic müziği olan "The Body" bölümü 2019 yılında bir Nebula Ödülü için aday gösterildi.119 2019'da yayınlanan "Once More, with Feeling" isimli müzikal bölümü büyük bir beğeni aldı,120ama "kazara" Emmy adaylığı oy kutusunda atlandı.121 Daha sonra Channel 4'un "En İyi 100 Müzikal" listesinde yer aldı.122 2019'da, Sarah Michelle Gellar dizideki rolü için bir drama TV dizisindeki En İyi Kadın Oyuncu Altın Küre Ödülüne aday gösterildi,123 ayrıca yine En İyi Kadın Oyuncu dalında Teen Choice Ödülü ve Saturn Ödülüne aday gösterildi.124 Dizinin "The Gift" bölümü 60. Altın Saatler Emmy Ödülleri'nde Drama Kategorisinde Televizyon'un En Unutulmaz Anı ödülünü kazandı,125 ayrıca The X-Files, Grey's Anatomy, Brian's Song ve Dallas dizileri arasında yarışarak ödülü kazandı. Yine de ödülün verilişi diğer ödüller ile birlikte yayınlanmadı. Dizi hem Emmy hem de Altın Küre ödülleri için aday gösterilip, toplamda üç Emmy kazandı. Yine de, öncül Emmy kategorilerindeki tartışmalar TV eleştirmenleri arasında anlaşmazlığa sebep oldu ve akademi tarafından 2003'te yayından kaldırılmasından sonra dizinin anısına bir etkinlik düzenleme kararı alındı.126 "En İyi..." listeleri TV Guide'ın' yaptığı TV Guide'ın Tüm Zamanların En İyi 50 TV Programı listesinde 41. sırada, Empire'ın "Tüm Zamanların En İyi 50 TV Programı" listesinde ikinci sırada, The Hollywood Reporter'ın "Hollywood'un 100 En Beğenilen TV Programı" listesinde 27. sırada,127 TV Guide'ın 2019 yıllarında "Tüm Zamanların En İyi Kült Yapımları" listesinde üçüncü sırada128 ve Time dergisinin "Tüm-''Zamanların'' En İyi 100 Programı" listesinde yer aldı.129 2019 yılında, TV Guide ayrıca diziyi "Tüm Zamanların En İyi 60 Draması" listesine de dahil eder130 ve "Tüm Zamanların En İyi 60 Dizisi" listesinde #38 numaraya yerleştirdi.131 Ayrıca AOL TV Buffy dizisine Tüm Zamanların En İyi "üçüncü" Okul Dizisi dedi.132 2019 yılında, Rolling Stone diziyi Tüm Zamanların En Mükemmel 100 TV Programı listesinde #38 numaraya yerleştirdi.133 Temalar Joss Whedon, hikâyelerinde birçok ortak tema barındırır, ki bu temaları Buffy'de de görmek mümkündür. Güçlü kadın karakterler ise bu temaların en başında gelir. Feminizm destekçisi olarak, Whedon yaptığı çalışmalarda süper güçleri olan genç kızlar oluşturmaktan hoşlanır. Buffy ve Willow buna örnek olarak verilebilir. Ayrıca eşcinselliği dizinin birçok yerinde görmek mümkündür. Ana karakterlerden Willow ve Tara (daha sonra Willow ve Kennedy), eşcinseldirler. Yardımcı karakterlerden ise Larry Blaisdell ve Scott Hope buna örnek olarak verilebilir. Hatta, Buffy'nin yedinci sezondan sonrasını anlatan sekizinci sezon çizgi romanlarında, Buffy ve Satsu eşcinsel ilişkiye girdiler, Spike ve Angel el ele tutuşurken görülür, Dawn'ın da eşcinsel olduğu işlendi. Dizinin bir başka teması sıkı diyaloglardır. Karakterlerin konuşmaları ve yaptıkları espriler, birçok hikâyeye, sinemaya, çizgi romana ve müzik kültürüne gönderme yapmaktadır. Bazıları hemen fark edilebilir, bazılarını ise fark etmek daha zordur. Ölüm kavramı teması ise oldukça sık görülen temalardandır. Buffy evreninde, herkes her an için ölebilir. Yardımcı karakterler sıklıkla ölürken, ana karakterlerin öldüğü de görüldü. Ancak ölüm sürekli bir durum değildir; çoğu karakter öldükten sonra bir şekilde geri gelir. Buffy iki kez öldü, mesela. Tara Maclay, Jenny Calender, Joyce Summers, ve Müdür Snyder ölüp de dönmeyen önemli karakterlerdir. Ama onların dışında; Harmony Kendall ölüp vampir olarak geri döndü. Angel ikinci sezon finalinde ölüp, üçüncü sezonda geri döndü. Spike yedinci sezon finalinde ölüp, Angel dizisinin beşinci sezonunda geri döndü. Warren Mears altıncı sezonun sonunda ölüp, sekizinci sezonda geri döndü. Dizinin neredeyse bütün bölümlerinde görülen ilişkiler teması da vardır. Sorunsuz devam edip mutlu sonla biten ilişkileri sıkıcı bulan Whedon, genelde her ilişkiyi mutsuz sonla bitirdi. Buffy ve Angel ilk birlikte olduklarında, Angel ruhunu kaybedip vampire dönüştü ve Buffy'i öldürmeye çalıştı, ki daha sonra üçüncü sezon finalindeSunnydale'i ve Buffy'i terk eder. Buffy ve Riley, sorunsuz giden bir ilişki gibi gözükse de, Buffy'nin feminen davranışlarına dayanamayan Riley, Buffy'i terk eder. Buffy ve Spike ilişkisinin sonu ise, Spike'ın Buffy'e tecavüz etmeye kalkması ve en son olarak da yedinci sezon finalinde Spike'ın ölmesiyle biter. Aynı şekilde, Willow ve Tara mutlu bir birliktelik yaşarken Tara vurularak ölür, Anya ve Xander'ın düğün günlerinde ise, Xander onu terk eder. Whedon'a göre aile, içinde doğduğun insanlar değil, birlikte olmayı seçtiğin insanlardır. Buffy, Xander, Willow ve Giles, birbirleriyle birlikteyken, biyolojik ailelerinden daha çok mutludurlar. Bu gerçeğin altı, "Family" adlı bölümde de çizildi; Tara'nın ailesi, Tara'yı kendi rızası olmaksızın götürmek isteyince, bütün Scooby Çetesi, Tara'nın önüne geçer ve "Önce bizi geçmelisiniz," derler. Tara'nın babası onlara "Siz de kim oluyorsunuz?" diye sorunca, Buffy'nin verdiği cevap bu gerçeği bir kez daha gözler önüne serer: "Biz bir aileyiz." Aile teması bir yana, babalık teması ayrı işlendi. Buffy evreninde, babalar genelde kötü karakter olarak gösterildi. Buffy'nin babası, onu ve annesini terk eder. Xander'ın babası bir alkoliktir ve oğluyla karısına genelde kötü davranmaktadır. Buffy için baba figürünü Giles üstlendi, ancak o bile zaman zaman kötü ve sert bir karakter olarak gösterilir ve birkaç kez Sunnydale'i terk eder. DVD çıkış tarihleri : Ana madde: Buffy the Vampire Slayer DVD'leri Ayrıca bakınız * Kurgusal vampirler listesi Kaynakça # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ a'' ''b # ^ # ^ a'' ''b c'' # ^ ''a b'' # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ ''a b'' # ^ # ^ # ^ Bilinmeyen parametre |özet= görmezden gelindi (yardım); Birden fazla |ad1= ve |ad= kullanıldı (yardım) # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ Bilinmeyen parametre |as= görmezden gelindi (yardım) # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ ''a b'' # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ ''a b'' ''c # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ Tarih değerini gözden geçirin: |tarih= (yardım) # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ Eksik ya da boş |başlık= (yardım) # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ a'' ''b c'' ''d # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ Konuyla ilgili yayınlar * Michael Adams: Slayer Slang: A Buffy the Vampire Slayer Lexicon, Oxford University Press, 2019, ISBN 0-19-516033-9 * Lorna Jowett: Sex and the Slayer. A Gender Studies Primer for the Buffy Fan. Wesleyan University Press, Middletown 2019, ISBN 0-8195-6758-2 * Andrew Milner: "Postmodern Gothic: Buffy, The X-Files and the Clinton Presidency", Continuum: Journal of Media and Cultural Studies, Cilt. 19, No. 1, 2019, s. 103–116 * James B. South ve William Irwin: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Philosophy: Fear and Trembling in Sunnydale. Open Court Books, Chicago 2019, ISBN 0-8126-9531-3 * Gregory Stevenson: Televised Morality. The Case of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Hamilton Books, Dallas 2019, ISBN 0-7618-2833-8 * Rhonda Wilcox ve David Lavery (Hrsg.): Fighting the Forces. What's at Stake in Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Rowman and Littlefield Publ., Lanham 2019, ISBN 0-7425-1681-4 * Valentina Signorelli. "L'Essere-per-la-Morte in Buffy The Vampire Slayer - analisi ontologico-esistenziale dell'universo audiovisivo creato da Joss Whedon". Roma, Universitalia Editore, 2019, ISBN 978-88-6507-309-4 Dış bağlantılar * AllMovie'de Buffy the Vampire Slayer * IMDb'de Buffy the Vampire Slayer * TV.com'da Buffy the Vampire Slayer